The Life and Lust of Ginny Weasely
by GinnyDore5ever
Summary: It's Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, and she has a plan. She's a sex crazed addict, and she's going to screw everything that strays in to her path.
1. Snakes on the train

Chapter 1

Ginny was feeling extremely apprehensive. After eleven years of watching her brothers leave for Hogwarts, it was finally her turn. She had barely eaten anything for breakfast, and she had been breaking out in cold sweats ever since.

"Ginny hurry up! The train's about to leave!" Fred shouted. He was leaning out the window and grinning mischievously.

"Stop your worrying," she said, "I'll be there in a minute." She kissed both her parents on the cheek and jumped aboard right as the conductors slammed the doors shut.

She then began searching for a compartment. After walking in on several that were filled with older kids, she finally found an empty one and settled in. However, shortly thereafter she began to hear shuffling and moaning. Surely the Hogwarts express wasn't haunted. She had heard many horror stories from her brothers about Hogwarts, but none of them involved ghosts on the train. She absentmindedly began to swing her legs, but to her surprise she hit something on the floor!

"Oi! Who goes there!" exclaimed a voice.

"Who's there Neville?" said an unidentified girl.

All of a sudden, to Ginny's surprise, both Neville and Luna appeared out of thin air on the floor, stark naked. As they got up, Ginny couldn't help but notice the pallor of their luscious, sweaty bodies, and the way the sweat glistened off of Neville's penis and Luna's bosom.

Neville had to say Ginny's name several times before she snapped out of her daze and heard Neville say, "Oi! Didn't you know this is a PRIVATE compartment?! Thanks to you, now everyone will know about the passionate and feverish love that Luna and I have together!"

"No, it's alright! I won't tell anyone! I was just wondering…" Ginny trailed off, too shy to continue.

"What, Ginny? You're not going to try to blackmail us, are you?!" Luna said.

"No! Nothing like that!" Ginny said while feverishly blushing. "I was just wondering if I could join in?"

Both Neville and Luna stopped redressing and stared at her in shock. After thinking about it for a minute or so, they didn't see any harm in it. And they, along with Ginny, all began to undress yet again. Once they were all in the nude, Neville pulled out his invisibility cloak, tapped his penis with his wand, and said "Engorgio." Once his penis was roughly the size of a salami, he turned around and told them that he was ready. Now with everything prepared, they collapsed under the invisibility cloak in to bouts of hot, steamy, passionate love.

Some time later, once they were too tired to continue they slowly got up and tugged their clothes on. "I have to say," Ginny said, "I've heard of how great sex was, but I never thought it would feel THAT amazing! I'm honored to have lost my virginity to you guys!"

"Wait a Second!" Neville exclaimed, "There's no way you're a virgin, you pleasured me in too many ways to never have done it before."

"Well, I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me," Ginny said.

"Well you had better go find your brother Ron's compartment. We'll follow behind you in a few minutes. After all, we don't want to _arouse_ any suspicion," Neville said with a wink.

After searching all the compartments, Ginny couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere. She eventually found Hermione, who was just as clueless to their whereabouts as she was. About 15 minutes later, Neville and Luna walked in looking quite breathless and flustered.

"Luna gave me the greatest blowjob I'd ever had after you left," Neville whispered to her when Hermione wasn't looking as Neville slipped his hand into Ginny's pants and fingered her until they reached Hogwarts.

By the time they had arrived, Ginny was ready to settle in.


	2. The Sorting Hat of Seduction

Chapter 2

As soon as Ginny got off the train, she heard someone yelling, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" Upon further inspection, she found that the voice belonged to the giant gamekeeper, Hagrid. She had heard all about him from her brothers, but upon seeing him, she felt a surge of passion from deep within her. She wanted to screw Hagrid with every fiber of her being, and she made sure to get a good look at his dick as she walked by.

"My lord, it's enormous! What I wouldn't give to have him stick his basilisk inside my chamber of secrets," Ginny thought to herself as she passed by.

She made sure to sit in the same boat as Hagrid, and was so lost in her fantasies that she didn't even notice when they reached the shore. Once her passionate fantasies wore off, she began to feel nervous. What if she didn't get put in Gryffindor like the rest of her family? Or worse yet, what if she got put in Slytherin? Before she knew it, she and the rest of the first-years were standing in the Great Hall in front of the sorting hat. All of a sudden, the hat burst into a song:

_Twas over 1000 years ago_

_That Hogwarts came to be._

_By wizards four of great renown_

_Who also created me._

_First was Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Who thought the smartest above all_

_After that was Slytherin_

_He thought the purebloods would stand tall_

_Next up was Godric Gryffindor_

_Who thought the bravest were the best_

_Sweet Hufflepuff was very fine_

_And gathered all the rest._

_But this year I offer more_

_Than just some history_

_There's strange things here at Hogwarts_

_Oh there are lots of mysteries._

_Secret rooms and vicious beasts_

_There's poltergeists and ghosts and trolls_

_That intrude to lavish feasts_

_Although I'm condemned to sort you_

_I hope you'll band together_

_There's evil things going on at school_

_Forget your houses if you're clever_

At the conclusion of its song, all of the students started cheering. However, there were scattered whispers amongst them. What mysteries was the hat talking about? What vicious beasts and secret rooms? All of a sudden, the sorting began with Anderson, Emily (Hufflepuff). Ginny started shivering, even though it was quite warm in the Great Hall. Time seemed to have sped up, as the hat was currently sorting Linert, Adam (where had the first half of the alphabet gone?!)

"What if the hat doesn't put me in Gryffindor," Ginny thought frantically. "What if it puts me in Slytherin?! I couldn't bear it! I would be shamed by all of my siblings! Worse yet, what if the hat doesn't put me anywhere at all?! What if it just sits there?!" she waited anxiously for her turn.

All of a sudden, before Ginny knew it, the girl in front of her, Vuxley, Amira had been sorted (Slytherin) and she was walking up to the stool. Ceremoniously, she sat down and put the wizened old hat on her head. As soon as she did, It began speaking to her. "So, another Weasley Eh? Well, your parents sure have been busy. I've been judging one of you every few years for a while now"

"Please put me in Gryffindor" Ginny thought. "I would die if you put me anywhere else."

"You would die huh?" The hat said, "I don't think so. You would get over it eventually. I could see you rising to power in Slytherin. You would have very _influential_ friends. You would also thrive in Ravenclaw. I see a certain cleverness in you that reminds me very much of Rowena."

"What about Hufflepuff?" Ginny thought nervously.

"No, definitely not. You're important." The hat said adamantly. "well… If you don't think you could make it anywhere else, then it must be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for everyone to hear.

Ginny almost collapsed with relief on her way over to her siblings. She quickly found a seat between Hermione and Neville, who greeted her with a mischievous wink. The feast was as splendid and wonderful as her brothers said it would be. However, after the play, McGonagall came up to her and said, "Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like a private word with you in his office." After McGonagall saw the look of dismay upon Ginny's face, she adopted a kinder tone and said, "Don't worry, Ms. Weasley. You're not in trouble. Professor Dumbledore picks one _special_ girl from each grade for _private_ tutoring."

Having no other choice, she followed McGonagall out of the great hall and up to the statue of the stone gargoyle, which jumped aside after McGonagall announced, "Lemon Drop." She then said, "well go on there Ginny, Dumbledore's waiting for you." Ginny swallowed her nervousness, and began the walk up the moving staircase. To her surprise, she heard voices once she reached the door to the office. It sounded like Dumbledore was talking to Hermione!


	3. My Anaconda Engorgio

Chapter 3

Ginny's curiosity finally overruled her nervousness, as she pushed open the door only to find herself even more confused. Aside from Hermione and Dumbledore, there were five other girls in the room. Dumbledore approached her and said, "Don't be alarmed, Ginny. I simply gathered all of you here to formally welcome you to a new group I have recently formed. It's called 'Dumbledore's inner circle'. As you can see, there are seven of you. One from each year, and one for each day of the week."

Ginny was feeling incredibly overwhelmed at this point, and she started to raise her hand, but Dumbledore silenced her with a look and said, "Save your questions, for they will probably be answered soon enough. Ginny, seeing as you are in your first year, you'll be meeting me on Sunday. Hermione, in her second year will see me on Monday and so forth. You will meet me in my office 7:00 on the dot, and you will stay until 9:00. All of you will be notified when the password to my office changes. Ginny, seeing as it's Sunday, you will stay behind with me. Everyone else is free to go."

Everyone except Ginny exited the room one by one, until only she and Dumbledore remained. "Well Ginny," he said. "Have you figured out why I've created this little group?"

"Um…extra tutoring, right?" she inquired inquisitively. "That's what you just told us."

"Oh, sweet, innocent little Ginny," Dumbledore purred. "That was just a cover story, you see? The real story is that I'm an old man, and I have certain…needs. And I couldn't deny myself these needs when I'm constantly surrounded by beautiful girls. So I picked the best of the best from each year and I decided to-"

"-Wait a second!" She exclaimed, interrupting Dumbledore mid sentence, "Did you solicit us for sex!?"

"Yes, Ginny. That's exactly what I did," Dumbledore said, slowly licking his upper lip. "And if you feel as though what I'm doing is immoral, then I will be forced to put a memory charm on you and pick another girl who has lower standards."

"And refuse the opportunity of a lifetime!?" She laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She began to feverishly undress while Dumbledore stood there in an excited state of shock.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ginny said, "Lets do this!"

"I'm sorry for hesitating my dear," Dumbledore remarked. "It's just that I didn't expect you to be so erm…enthusiastic!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny said while standing nude in front of him. At long last, Dumbledore began to slowly undress. Taking much care with each garment. Ginny was becoming so impatient that she began to bounce up and down, therefore causing her heavenly breasts to bounce along with her. It was at this point that Dumbledore paused again. This time only half dressed.

"And what would be the holdup this time?" Ginny quipped.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I must say that I have never met such an _endowed_ first-year. And the way that they jiggle when you bounce…" Dumbledore's eyes then zeroed in on Ginny's bouncing breasts, and he promptly started drooling. After about ten minutes, Ginny finally started to get bored and she walked over to Dumbledore and began to undress him herself. It was at her prompting that Dumbledore snapped out of his stupor and allowed Ginny to remove the rest of his undergarments. Meanwhile, he whipped out his wand and started feverishly tapping his penis while muttering, "Engorgio."

"I see you and Neville both have 'performance problems'," Ginny remarked.

"Neville Longbottom?" Dumbledore inquired, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, that." Ginny said, "Neville, Luna, and I had hot, steamy, passionate sex on the train, that ended with Neville fingering me for two solid hours."

"Well…" Dumbledore seemed at a loss for words. "I'm feeling rather disappointed now," he said.

"Why is that?" Ginny inquired.

"Well here I was," Dumbledore said, "Thinking I was going to be the lucky one who was going to take away the precious sacrament that is your virginity. And out of all the people to beat me to it, it was the clumsy, blundering idiotic Longbottom boy!"

"Don't you hate on Neville!" Ginny exclaimed, "He's a very passionate lover, and he charms his penis to exactly the right length!"

"You're right my dear," Dumbledore said. "I momentarily lost my head there. By the way, do you think this is too large?" by this time, Dumbledore had managed to "engorge" his testicles to the size of watermelons, and his penis to the size of a fully-grown anaconda.

"No, no. That's perfect," Ginny remarked sarcastically. "Of course it's too much! If you really wanted to pleasure me you would shrink your testicles down to the size of apples and your penis to the size of an overripe zucchini!"

"Well if you insist, my dear," said Dumbledore adjectively. He then turned around and started fiercely muttering "Reducto."

Once Dumbledore had successfully reduced his genitalia, he climbed into his four poster bed and said, "Ginny, there's something you must know."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well..." said Dumbledore. He uttered shyly, "Seeing as I've been having sex since before you were born, ordinary, run-of-the-mill intercourse just doesn't cut it for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ginny inquired.

"For the past 20 years I have…I have been…" Dumbledore seemed too embarrassed to continue.

"What have you been doing!?" Ginny bantered rather impatiently.

"I have been pursuing my lifelong goal of incorporating every fetish known to man in to my intercourse with others," Dumbledore said very quietly and with a hint of pride.

"Well…" Said Ginny with a mischievous wink, "I guess we'll have to cross off a few more fetishes tonight."

She then climbed into bed and Dumbledore began caressing her luscious breasts and moaning. Then Ginny leaned in and stared Dumbledore in the eyes as they started grappling one another's tongues with a burning and feverish passion.

After some time, Ginny disentangled Dumbledore's tongue from her mouth and asked, "So…What fetishes would you like to cross of your list tonight?"

After some thought, Dumbledore replied, "I was thinking that we could incorporate a foot fetish with the sounds of a dying beached whale. And if that doesn't work, I'll break out the fuzzy handcuffs."

"Sounds kinky," Ginny said with a wink.

Then Dumbledore waved his wand and a radio appeared. After fiddling with several knobs, the mournful sound of a dying beached whale boomed out of it. Next he conjured up a bowl of hot cranberry sauce and said, "Ginny, if you would be so kind as to pour this on my toes that would be much appreciated."

"Of course," Ginny replied. "Whatever you want, Dumbledore." Then she proceeded to pour the sauce all over Dumbledore's long, knobby toes.

"Oh yes…" Dumbledore purred, "That's the stuff! Now slowly lick it off each of my toes one by one! And take as long as possible!" Ginny then proceeded to slurp all of the sauce off as slowly as she could. As soon as she was finished, Dumbledore grabbed her shoulders and forcefully drove his zucchini sized penis into Ginny's vagina.

Dumbledore's penis fit like a glove, and after his initial thrust, Ginny began moaning. At her reaction, Dumbledore stuck his dick in even farther. All of a sudden Ginny's breathing became rapid and shallow as she began to mutter "Oh God, oh God, oh god, oh GOD, OH GOD YES! YES! HARDER, DUMBLEDORE, HARDER!"

Dumbledore didn't need any more encouragement. Without hesitation, he whipped out his wand and muttered, "Engorgio," yet again. All of a sudden, Ginny went rigid and her pupils contracted to slits. At first, Dumbledore thought that she was injured. However, after she started groping him with feverish ferocity he knew that she was going to be juuuust fiiiine.

Their passionate bout of steamy love lasted for another half-hour until Dumbledore glanced at the clock and realized that it was eleven o'clock. He abruptly stopped and turned off the radio. "Why did we stop?" Ginny inquired.

"My dear girl," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Lights out was half an hour ago." I will personally escort you up to your common room so you don't _arouse_ any suspicion."

"Good idea," Ginny said with a smile. "By the way, was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked.

"Oh, Ginny!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "That was one of the most passionate bouts of intercourse I've had in years. You have quite a talent there young girl."

"I know." Ginny said with a look of determination upon her face, "And I'm going to use it to fuck every teacher in this school."


	4. Operation: Fuckwarts

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up with a smile on her face the next morning due to the fond memories she had of last night. Wow! That Dumbledore really knew how to stimulate a woman! After savoring the feeling of Dumbledore's penis for a few more moments, she rolled out of bed and headed down to breakfast. "Where were you last night?" Ron asked her as soon as she sat down, "We were waiting up for you until 10:30."

It was at this point that Hermione raised her eyebrows questionably at Ginny. She had been there, and she had probably guessed why Ginny had been so late in getting back. She started to say something, but Ginny indicated not to with a slight shake of her head. She took a deep breath and said, "Dumbledore called me up to his study after the feast. We talked for a while; he gave me some private tutoring. And then he escorted me to bed." While nothing she said was a complete lie, she still felt the tips of her ears burning.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Harry remarked. "I wonder why he picked you though. I mean, if he wanted a Weasley, there were plenty of others to choose from…" For some reason, Ginny took offense to this. With a hint of pride in her voice, she said, "Well maybe he saw something in me that he didn't see in Ron or the twins!"

Before anyone else could open their mouths, she flounced off to the other end of the table, sitting down next to Neville, leaving her half-eaten breakfast behind her. After the teachers handed out class schedules, Ginny found out her first class was transfiguration with her head of house, Professor McGonagall.

Seeing as this was her first class, she was very excited and showed up ten minutes early. As she sat in the room alone, she attempted to formulate a plan in which she could seduce McGonagall. By the time class started, she had nothing. As soon as class started she realized that seducing McGonagall was going to be much harder than she originally imagined. Although she hadn't had any other classes, she had a feeling that McGonagall was one of the strictest teachers she would ever have.

The lesson was quite interesting, and near the end of class she resolved to go and talk to McGonagall after class, and try to persuade her to transfigure her needle into a dildo and stimulate her in places she didn't know she had. However before she could even open her mouth, McGonagall said "Ms. Weasley if you would be kind enough to meet me after class?"

Shortly after that, the bell rang and Ginny nervously approached McGonagall's desk and asked, "You wanted to see me professor?"

"Ah, yes I did" McGonagall said with a smile, "I simply wanted to ask you how last night was. Dumbledore told me all about it, but I wanted to hear about it from you."

"Oh!" Ginny said unexpectedly, for out of all the things that McGonagall could have asked her, this was by far the most surprising, "Well, let me tell you, it was amazing! He grew his majestic penis to the size of an overripe zucchini and he plowed me hard while I sucked cranberry sauce off of his toes and the sounds of dying whales serenaded us in the background. "

"Well, that sounds quite enchanting" McGonagall said with a smile on her face, "By the way…Do you think there's any chance that I could get in on some of that kinky action?" She suddenly blushed quite fiercely.

"Of course" Ginny said with a grin. For this fit perfectly in to her plan. (Which she had now named operation: Fuckwarts), "Just come meet me in Dumbledore's office at seven o'clock on Sunday evening!"

"That sounds great, my dear." McGonagall said with a wink, "I'll see you on Sunday!"

With this, Ginny flounced from the room with a feeling of ecstasy. She was well on her way to screwing every teacher! The rest of the week passed by agonizingly slowly. However she was able to inspect all of her other teachers, and she also began to formulate plans on how she was going to fuck every one of them. The list goes as follows:

Prof. Flitwick: He's very cute, although his penis may present a problem. He'll have to use a stellar engorgement charm if I'm going to be adequately pleasured.

Prof. Hagrid: YES. Every time I see him I feel a deep surge of passion try to rise up out of me and consume him and his luscious genitals. I NEED HIM.

Prof. Snape: I don't want to…but he is a teacher, and I'll need to do it in order to fulfill my plan. Maybe I can subdue him with a love potion…

Prof. Binns: He presents a real problem…How do you have sex with a ghost, and how do I get him to snap out of his boring, monotonous routine. Maybe if I write the greatest goblin war essay he's ever seen…

Prof. Sprout: This one should be exciting. Once she falls with me, I'll have her stimulate me with an appendage of the venomous tentacula. (Wear protection!)

Prof. Sinistra: I'm not too excited about this one…Maybe she can just shove the small end of a telescope up my vag…

Prof Lockhart: This one should be simple. He's basically a penis with a brain. All I have to do is compliment him enough and he'll automatically get an erection.

Madam Hooch: I have very few classes with her…I'll have to work quickly and make sure she shoves Harry's broom where the sun don't shine ;)


	5. He Stuck it in There All Night Long

Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by without a major incident until Friday night. For as Ginny was rummaging through her trunk she found an old diary stuffed at the bottom titled "1943". She eagerly began to flip through it, hoping to find someone's juicy secrets from so long ago. However, to her surprise, she found it to be completely blank. She flipped through again, and after finding nothing yet again she was completely bewildered. Thinking nothing of it at the time she then went down to dinner with some of her newly made friends.

After the lavish dinner (Which she spent ogling at Hagrid) she went back up to the common room. She sat by the fire for a while, but after she began to nod off, she dragged herself up to her bed and got ready to go to sleep.

However as she lay in bed she heard something coming from her trunk. It sounded like a voice. It seemed very faint, but it kept repeating the same message: "Come to me if you're of pure blood…come to me of you're of pure blood…" She attempted to ignore it, but after several minutes she gave in and walked open to her trunk. As soon as she opened it the voice became louder, and after searching through her contents her eyes fell upon the diary and she knew that it had somehow been this bedraggled book that had been calling to her. She flipped through it again and, upon closer inspection, found a name in minute handwriting on the inside of the cover. After squinting she was able to make out the name "Tom Riddle".

All of a sudden, after reading the name the insistent, whispery voice picked up again, but this time it was on the verge of shouting.

"Yes, yes. Finally! My name has been discovered yet again! And this time I shall rise to power and be greater and more terrible than before!"

All of a sudden it seemed to notice Ginny's presence, and its voice changed to a more delicate tone and said, "Come to me, my dear and spill your ink upon these pages of my future, otherwise known as your past. Write to me and show me of your skills and surroundings. Show me that you're worthy of the title: Pure Blood"

Not knowing what else to do, Ginny opened the diary and poured the contents of her inkbottle on to the pages. Instead of the ink running through and ruining the diary, as she though it would. It was absorbed, and after a few seconds the voice rose out of the book again and began to chuckle "Why thank you my dear! Your contribution will satisfy me for quite some time, and it won't be forgotten. In fact, why don't repay some of it starting now?"

Without warning Ginny was thrust back on to her bed and the diary landed on top of her. Suddenly it opened to September sixth and Ginny barely had time to register that it was today's date before she was whisked in to the past.

She woke up feeling quite disoriented, and upon further inspection she realized that she was lying on a bed. However after she got up and looked around she realized that this certainly wasn't her dormitory. In fact, it looked like one of the boy's dormitories, but there was something off about it. Everything looked older. However before she could ponder what this meant, the door opened and a startlingly handsome young man walked in. He looked like he was in his fifth year, and before Ginny could say anything he walked up to her and said, "Well, I must say I'm quite relieved. I've never whisked anyone in to the past before, but it seems that you arrived here without any trouble."

"Who are you?" Ginny asked with a touch of mingled curiosity.

"Why, my dear," Riddle said with a flourish, "Don't you recognize my voice? I'm Tom Riddle."

"Th-the voice from the diary?" Ginny stammered, "That was you?"

"Yes, my dear" Riddle said while staring at her luscious breasts. "And now I'm going to repay you for finding a gateway in to which I can enter your time" He then began to slowly strip down all the while staring at Ginny's enchanting bosom.

"Really?" Ginny said with a look of disbelief on her face. "I'm not even a week in to school and I've already had sex with two other students and Dumbledore. Now you, too?!"

"Yes." Riddle said with an impressed and eager look upon his face. "And now that I've heard about hour previous sexual exploits I must say that I'm quite excited" By this point he had stripped down to his boxers. They stood staring at each other in partial nudity until Ginny finally broke the silence by unclasping her bra and saying "Well, are we going to get it on or what?"

"Of course" Riddle said while dropping his boxers, "I certainly wouldn't want to make a talented lover like you wait any longer than she wanted"

However Ginny had lost all eagerness due to the fact that Tom's erected penis was actually a perfect replica of a basilisk.

After seeing Ginny's look of revulsion, Tom's basilisk drooped, and he asked "Don't you like it? I transfigured it this morning."

"Well, I guess I can live with it." Ginny said with a sigh. All of a sudden she perked up with a gleam in her eye and said "Well I guess you'll just have to stick your basilisk in to my 'chamber of secrets'".

That I will." Tom said with a relieved smile, "I'm going to make you feel things that you've never felt before.


	6. Sliding into the great unknown

Chapter 6

Ginny woke up late next morning, and upon further inspection she realized that she was in her own time, and in her own dormitory. She smiled while thinking back on the amazing time Tom had given her last night. That man really knew how to pleasure a woman, however his parting words to her had been "I hope that you'll continue contacting me. You may become reluctant after some time, however I urge you not to resist or I will have to use", and now that she thought about it, that request seemed strange. She loved talking to him. Why would she ever stop? Well, that didn't matter now, because she wanted to savor the luscious feeling of his basilisk penis sliding up in to her vagina. She began to moan with pleasure at the mere memory of their love making, when all of a sudden Hermione walked in.

Ginny hurriedly stopped and climbed out of her bed and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was simply coming up to tell you that breakfast is almost over." Hermione informed her. "If you hurry up and dress we could make it down there with just enough time to spare."

"Of course" Ginny said as she hurriedly began to throw clothes on. "By the way? How was the 'study session' with Dumbledore on Monday night?"

"I'll tell you on the way down" Hermione said with a slightly troubled look on her face.

Soon enough they climbed out of their portrait hole and hurried through the halls.

"I used to respect Dumbledore" Hermione said, "Especially after last year, but after the way he treated me on Monday night…" She shuddered and began to walk a bit faster, as though trying to distance herself from the memory.

"What was so bad?" Ginny asked while catching up to her. "I had a great time, he pleasured me in ways that I didn't even know were possible!"

"Really?!" Hermione exclaimed, "I thought it was disgusting, him trying to solicit us for sex. And on top of all that, he even tried to seduce me with a series of strange fetishes."

"Well, did you go along with him anyways?" Ginny inquired.

"Of course I did!" Hermione exclaimed. "I still have memory of it, don't I?"

"Of course" Ginny said with a slight sigh, "By the way, what fetishes did he use with you?

"Well, they were very strange" Hermione said with a hint of revulsion. "He engorged his tongue until it was well over four feet long, and then he slid it in to my vagina and out of my mouth. And that wasn't even the worst part. He also had professor Flitwick come in and watch while playing a slide whistle."

"Wow!" Ginny said with a hint of wonder, "He must really like you considering he went all out. All he did with me was have me slurp hot cranberry sauce off of his toes while the moaning of a beached whale played in the background."

"Well that seems just as strange" Hermione said as they entered the great hall. "By the way, when's you first lesson with Professor Lockhart?"

"It's on Tuesday" Ginny said as she noticed Hermione blush something fierce. "How about you?"

"We haven't got him until Thursday" Hermione said with a note of disappointment. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then"

It wasn't until now that Ginny had noticed that they were standing at the foot of the Gryffindor table, and she quipped "Yeah…see you later."

After breakfast Ginny realized that it was the weekend, and that she had the entire day to herself, but after leaving the great hall she ran in to Fred and George, who had her follow them in to an unused classroom.

"Ginny" Fred said with a mischievous smile, "As I'm sure you've undoubtedly noticed, there are many secret passageways and doors throughout Hogwarts"

"Yeah…" Ginny said, uncertain of where this was going, "What's your point?"

"Well" Fred said chuckling, "Did you know that there are secret passageways that lead out of Hogwarts, and in to the local village Hogsmeade?"

"Really?!" Ginny exclaimed, "Well where are they?"

"Now, now, Ginny" George said with a patronizing look, "We aren't going to tell you about all of them, we'll just let you in on one and see how well you utilize it. Then, if you've used it well we might tell you about another one."

"All right then" Ginny said with a hint of disappointment, "Well which one are you going to show me?"

"I'm glad you asked" Fred said with a wink, "follow us", and they marched out of the room with Ginny following in their wake.

After some time they reached the statue of a one-eyed witch, and once they had all gathered around.

"Here you go Ginny" Said George with a smile. "Here's your way out of Hogwarts. All you have to do is tap this old witch's hump and say 'dissendium' and it'll open up to a passageway that leads straight in to Honeydukes."

"Do you mean that amazing candy store in Hogsmeade!" Ginny inquired with a note of excitement.

"That very one" Fred said with a grin, "Use it well, we'll be watching." and then they both turned and left.

"Well…" Ginny said to herself, "I guess there's no time like the present", and before giving it a second thought she taped the witch's hump, said "dissendium" and slid down in to its depths.


	7. Adventures in Hogsmeade

Chapter 7

After a short slide, Ginny felt the slide bottom out, and she stood up and began to look around, however upon further inspection she realized that there wasn't very much to look at. It was simply a short stone passageway that was barely taller than her.

Seeing as the tunnel only went in one direction, she began to follow it, and all the while thinking of the fantastic sweets that were awaiting her at the end: sherbet balls, sugar quills, cockroach clusters, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, pepper imps, and the fantastic chocolate that was sold there.

However, after some time she began to become suspicious. Maybe this was one of Fred and George's tricks. After all, this tunnel didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. But before she could even finish that though, she ran in to a wall, and upon further inspection she realized that this was the end of the tunnel. Furious at Fred and George she nearly screamed and kicked the wall, however muffled footsteps above her made her stop and listen. After searching the ceiling, she found, much to her surprise, a trapdoor. After the footsteps died away she slowly pushed it up and looked around.

As she rose up out of the trap door, a beautiful sight awaited her. All around her there were boxes upon boxes of every kind of candy she had imagined, and even some that she didn't know existed. Transfixed, she clambered out of the trap door and began to inspect the candy that was heaping out of the boxes.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps, and they were coming down the stairs. She quickly looked around for the trap door, but to her horror she couldn't find it! It must blend in with the floor! Panicking she looked for somewhere to hide among the boxes of candy, however it was too late, and to her dismay she turned around after hearing someone exclaim "What the devil are you doing down here!"

After whipping around, she realized that the voice belonged to a rather large man. And he looked much more startled than angry to see her down here.

"Uh…" Ginny said, stalling for time, "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I own this store" The heavyset man said with a touch of impatience, "And you look quite familiar. Are you related to Fred and George Weasley?"

"Yes…" Ginny said with uncertainty, "Have you met them before?"

"We've met a couple times." The man said fondly, "In fact, I caught them sneaking in to here, just as I've caught you, and they had to repay me in the most pleasurable way possible." The man trailed off with a look of pleasant nostalgia upon his face.

After several tense moments Ginny finally interrupted his reverie by a sudden outburst of understanding. For she suddenly exclaimed "Do you mean to tell me that you raped my brothers?!"

"No no no." the man said quickly, "They were happy to partake in it, and besides, it isn't rape if it's consensual. Now tell me, little Weasley, are you as eager to 'get it on' as your brothers?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment, and after inspecting this very large man, she decided that she could do worse, so she eagerly said, "Of course I am! Lets do this, and quick too. I've got to get back to school soon."

The man's face lit up with a relieved smile, and he began to eagerly undress as he inquired, "So, are you as passionate as your brothers?"

"I may be a bit younger than them" Ginny said with a determined look, "However I can do things that they can't even begin to think about doing."

"Well, I can't wait for you to show me" The nude man said with a wink.

"Lets do this!" Ginny exclaimed as she unclasped her bra and let her bosom spill out.

"One second, my dear" The man said as he bent down and began to search for something in his trousers. After searching for several minutes he straightened up with his wand and stuck it under his jiggling rolls of flesh. He began to mutter 'Engorgio' and before long his pale and skinny penis emerge from between his rolls of fat.

"Why is it that nearly everyone here has performance problems?" Ginny exclaimed, "First Neville on the train, then Dumbledore, and I'm sure Hagrid and Lockhart can't maintain an erection either!"

"If I were you," The man said with an ugly expression upon his face, "I wouldn't criticize my sexual habits."

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed after seeing the man's unflattering demeanor, and after a few moments of silence she said, "Well, are we ready to get started?"

"Not quite yet" The man said as he bent over and took two flasks of liquid out of his pocket and said, "You see, I've been getting bored with conventional sex, so I bought a small amount of polyjuice potion. Normally I would switch with my wife, however I think switching with you will be much more interesting."

"Well…" Ginny said, thinking quickly. She had heard about polyjuice potion, and although she didn't want to switch bodies with this morbidly obese man she had always wanted to try it. After a few moments of internal deliberation she carefully said, "I guess, but it's only for an hour, isn't it?"

"Exactly right!" The man said with a grin, "And I understand your hesitation at switching bodies. Believe me, I would gladly get rid of all this fat on me if I could do it without any trouble."

Well then lets do this!" Ginny said with a relieved smile.

"That's the spirit!" The man cried with a smile, "However before we can get freaky I'll need you to add one of your hairs to the potion in this bottle."

"Of course" Ginny said while taking the bottle. She then plucked out one of her hairs and dropped it in to the seemingly clear liquid. All of a sudden the liquid began to froth and boil, and after a few moments it turned a rose pink color.

"Oh, wow!" The man said after exchanging bottles with her, "Your essence looks much better than mine."

And it most certainly was, because upon further inspection of the bottle Ginny realized that this man's essence was a light gray color. It didn't look very remarkable, and it probably didn't taste that interesting either.

"Well" the man said, "Here's to gettin' freaky" and he downed his take of the polyjuice potion in one gulp, just as Ginny did the same.


	8. Gettin' Freaky

Chapter 8

As soon as she swallowed the potion she felt a burning sensation spread through her body, which was much to her surprise, considering that she thought it was going to be tasteless. Immediately after the feeling of fire in her veins subsided, her skin began to bubble and expand, and her final though before she collapsed to the ground was 'What have I done to myself?'

After a minute or so of struggling, Ginny was finally able to lift herself in a sitting position, and to her amazement she saw what looked like herself standing over her!

"I know what you're thinking." Her supposed twin said with a suppressed smile. "How can he possible live with himself in such a decrepit state?"

"Something among those lines" Ginny grunted while struggling to stand.

"No, don't even bother" her twin said with a ravenous glint in her eyes. "I'll go on top".

"Wait, Wait one second!" Ginny exclaimed as she scrambled backwards and plunged her hand in to her robes. "I have to 'engorge' something". She then pulled out her wand, lifted up her copious rolls of jiggling flesh, and finally located her newfound penis. After shifting her fat to get a clear look at it she raised her wand and bellowed "Engorgio!" However she was much to enthusiastic and her penis shot out of her crotch and began to stretch out around the room like an overexcited strand of spaghetti.

"Oh my Lord!" Ginny exclaimed. "What do I do, help me! What do I do?!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Ginny's stunt double said while trying not to laugh. "I made the same mistake the first time I tried to do it. All you have to do is touch the tip of your wand to the tip of your penis and mutter reducio."

"Well then don't just stand there!" Ginny yelled, "Help me find it!"

After several minutes of both searching and chasing the tip of the penis they managed to subdue it long enough for Ginny to mutter the spell and bring it down down to the size of a thick banana.

"Well" Ginny's twin said, "Are you ready to get it on?"

"I think I am" Ginny replied with a wink.

"Well" her doppelganger said, barely able to contain herself, "Then come here you big, sexy, boy!" and with that she threw herself on top of Ginny and began to make out with her. After a moment's hesitation Ginny returned the gesture and thrust her now perfectly sized penis in to he double's vagina. Now, seeing as she was making love to herself she knew exactly where and how to stimulate herself, and that's exactly what she did. By the time they were finished, Ginny had to uncoil over three feet of penis out of her double.

"That…That was amazing" her doppelganger said breathlessly. "Who knew you were such a passionate lover?"

"It wasn't hard" Ginny said with a touch of pride. "After all, I know the ins and outs of my own bo-"

All of a sudden she felt a curious sensation tingling throughout her body. It looked like their hour was up. However as she looked in the mirror, she began to feel as though something was wrong. Her body was changing back in to her own. However the weight wasn't going away. After another minute of changing, she regained her original appearance except for the fact that she was now at least 200 pounds overweight!

"Wait, what happened!" Ginny yelled, "I though that people reverted back to normal after drinking it?"

"Well…" the man said while staring at the ground. Without all of the excess weight, he was quite a looker. "I bought those flasks of polyjuice potion cheap off of a shady character at the hog's head. It seemed like a good deal at the time. In fact, he seemed quite eager to get rid of them! However, now that I think about it, I'm fairly certain that the potion in the flasks was expired. Yes! That must be why he sold them to me at such a low price."

"Wait a second" Ginny said, "That still doesn't explain why I'm morbidly obese."

"Yes it does!" the man exclaimed enthusiastically. "Expired potions are almost always defective. That must mean, for polyjuice potion that only a portion of the drinker's original traits and body return to them after the potion wears off. In our case, it was the amount of fat. It simply didn't transfer back to me. It stayed on you!"

"Well a fat lot of good that does me now you jerk!" Ginny yelled furiously "What am I supposed to do now! People are going to immediately start asking questions as soon as I get back!"

"Don't worry" the man said soothingly "Just tell everyone that you got in the way of a particularly nasty engorgement charm. I'm sure people will believe that. Now, I was going to give you some free candy for being such a passionate lover, but it certainly looks like you don't need any!" and with that, he turned and bounded up the stairs.

"How dare he make snide comments!" Ginny thought furiously, "Why, it was only a little more than an hour ago that he was as large as me!"

After a few more minutes of silently fuming, Ginny finally decided to make her way back to Hogwarts. But not after stuffing her pockets with all the sweets that she could carry. After all, if she was going to be fat, she might as well embrace it.

After a few moments of searching the floor, she located the trap door. After a second of silent contemplation she dropped down in to the secret passageway.

Before long, she began to fell out of breath, and prior experience told her she wasn't even halfway through the passage. After a few more minutes of struggling she finally gave up, sat down, and took a break. After a substantial amount of time had passed, she finally manage to stand up and continue waddling one her way. However once she reached the end of the passage, she encountered another problem:

The passageway in which she had slid down and begun her journey was much too small to admit her back.


End file.
